


Dramione Forever

by RuelleMonsters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Character Bashing, Drapple, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Magic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuelleMonsters/pseuds/RuelleMonsters
Summary: Draco and Hermione slowly get closer as the war has been won and times have changed. They loom towards each other for comfort and support. Love blossoms. Romance unfolds.Lowkey abandoned for 2 years but im updating a bit. 3 new chapters





	1. Granger House

**Author's Note:**

> So the first few chapters are fairly amateur as I wrote them years ago but this gets a lot better, promise.
> 
>  
> 
> get passed chap 5 and your gold

It was the last day of the Summer holidays and Hermione was sitting on her porch in front of her parents' house in London. Relaxing on a deck chair, watching the sun set, she sipped from her glass of lemonade. She was thinking about going back to school the next day; the thought of introducing house unity was a great idea and now that it was going to be officially put in action. It would be a good chance for everyone to get to know each other better and perhaps learn more.

Hermione was wondering who would go back though, she knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be heading back as they were handed a chance to work for the ministry as Aurors, catching even more bad guys. So far they said that the job was going great and the pay was wasn't bad. 

She always thought it would be nice job to work at St. Mungos as a doctor or nurse, maybe even stay at Hogwarts and start teaching there, it was either those or start up a book store for both muggles and wizards. 

After about half an hour it was already dark so she packed away and brought her empty glass back in. The living room was to her left; her parents were sitting on the sofa wrapped around each other in the middle of it watching a romance movie that was showing.

She loved her parents and they loved her but they were a little distant as they didn't quite understand her and about her being a witch. They all accepted it though.

Walking into the kitchen which was at the end of the corridor from the front door she washed out her glass and put it away, she then turned to the living room. 

"Mum, Dad, I'm going upstairs to do some stuff, see you in the morning," she said standing in the door way.

"OK, 'night," 

"'Night."

As they were both replying Hermione jogged up the stairs. 

Inside her room, all the equipment, books and clothes were packed up and loaded. She took a warming shower before bed as it was calming. Her usual sleep wear was simple, top and old pair of baby blue shorts. She turned her IPod on and put on some classical music, Clair de Lune by Debussey. It was a melody that she knew and loved, by a great composer who was very talented. If she wasn't a witch and if she didn't go to Hogwart and was in a muggle school then she probably would have worked and focused her time to the musical arts.

She played it a few times until it lulled her into a unconsciousness.


	2. September

It was September 1st and back-to-school day. Hermione's parents were going to drive her to the train station  and wave her off, well, that was what the said but every year they drove her there and said their awkward good-byes and stood at the back of the crowd and walked off as soon as she got aboard of the train. 

The only people who she defiantly knew were going back was Luna Lovegood, a hand full of Hufflepuff, some of the Gryffindors and generally half of the Ravenclaws. It was the Slytherins that she was unsure about. 

Seeing as it was mainly the Slytherins who were the on the dark side during the war, Hermione didn't know whether they would be attending or not.

This would be their last year at Hogwarts and everything would be different, some things had changed for the worst but some changed for the best. One of the worst parts would be that the old headmaster wouldn't be there. On the other hand, Hogwarts would be moving on, new students would be attending and it was going to be a more safer place to send their children.

An hour later Hermione was standing in front of the train which would be leaving to Hogwarts in only 10 minutes. Obviously her parents were long gone and nowhere to be seen. Within the next few minutes she got aboard the train.

Dragging her suit case along, she walked from carriage to carriage. Since Ron and Harry weren't there with her she decided to sit with Luna or Nevile or some other people she knew - that was if there was any room there. 

After going through three carriages, she eventually located Luna who was wedged between Nevile and Dean, opposite them was Ginny who sat there reading the Prophet. 

Sliding the glass door to the side she said, "Hi, guys, do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Oh, it's fine, come here Hermione, I want to show you something," Ginny said, barely glancing towards her.

Hermione lifted her luggage and pushed it onto one of the racks above their heads and then sat down next to Ginny.

"Hermione, read this, now!" Ginny shoved the Prophet into her hand.

The whole back page of the news paper was announcing that there would be trials for Quiddich as a few of the players would be retiring or switching teams. 

Hermione asked, "Are you going to try out?"

"YES! Definitely! What if I do get picked? This is going to be awesome!!!" Ginny grinned, she was bouncing with excitement.

The others didn't even bother to look as Ginny had already screamed it into there faces a few times, obviously the were happy for her but it got a bit tiring listening to the same thing over and over again.

"That's great! Do your parents agree?" Hermione said smiling.

Mr and Mrs Weasely were the sort of people who wanted their children to have experiences so it would be surprising if they rejected the idea. 

"Of course they let me! I can't wait!!!" Ginny said.

_________________________________

Hermione sat back and relaxed for a while, chatting to her friends about classes and other things. 

It was only after a while that they had to get their robes and school cloths on. The girls soon shoved the boys out of the compartments and quickly changed. As soon as the boys were changed a 5th year came running up to them all.

"I have a m-message for H-Hermione Granger, it's from Professor McGonagall!" the boy said, breathless after rushing to find Hermione and to get there on time. 

Everyone crammed in to see what the note said; it was a roll of parchment stating that Hermione had to go to the first carriage where Professor McGonagall was waiting and to bring her luggage.

"Oh, OK, then, I'll see you all later," Hermione said while hauling her suitcase down and making her way towards the front. 

"Bye!"

"See ya"

"Bye"

__________________________

 When she got to the front door, Hermione she knocked and the glass slid to a side. 

"Oh, Hermione, there you are! I have some good news: you're Head girl!" Professor McGonagall said while passing her an envelope, "This has your badge, a list of your duties and all the extra things you will be allowed as you are Head girl." 

Hermione was in shock as she received the envelope. Head girl, Hermione Granger was Head girl!

Wait, but who was Head boy?

"Hermione, I guess your wondering who Head boy is, aren't you?" The headmistress asked.

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Well, it's going to be Draco Malfoy."


	3. Slytherin

Draco Malfoy?

Him? Why him? The evil scumbag!

Okay, there must have been a good reason behind it but she didn't see what it was!

Calm down, Hermione, calm down!

"Headmistress, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said, outraged. 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do I even need to explain this to you, Hermione?"

"Umm, yes, Professor."

"Fine. The ex-headmaster wanted him to be the next Head boy, it one of his last wishes."

"Oh." Hermione didn't really know what to say, it was the respectful so it was good that it was happening but why the hell was it Draco Malfoy, _Slytherin Sex_ _God_? Dumbledore's wishes needed to be kept though.

However, it would not be good for her. Actually it was going to be awful for sure. She knew that Head boy and girl had to share a common room and bathroom together and only the bedrooms would be separate. 

That was a depressing thought.

"Okay, Hermione you can go to the Heads and prefects carriage and meet everyone," Headmistress McGonagall said.

Hermione lugged her bags with her and turned away without another word. She walked down the next two carriages to find that the next one was bigger, fancier, and held people from every House. Obviously Slytherins were just sitting next to each other but the others mingled and chatted. 

Hermione knocked at the door and slide the glass door open. 

"Oh, hey, Hermione! Here, let me help you with that," a Hufflepuff said while taking her bags.

Then she heard someone say, "Oh, brilliant, just what we need, the _mudblood_ is here..."

Probably a Slytherin.

"Hey! Watch what your saying, that's my friend you're offending!" a Ravenclaw said who was a little peeved that there was even a Slytherin to talk to _there_ since the war had passed.

"It's fine, just ignore them. Anyway, is there anything new I should know about?" Hermione asked.

"Err... No, I don't think there is anything much but I'll let you know if there will be," said the same Ravenclaw who had helped her with her luggage.

So the all sat and chatted away for a while as the Slytherins were actually sitting quietly muttering to themselves and minding their own business for once.  By the time they had to change into their robes, the girls shoved out the boys as the all had to to change in the compartment, surprisingly, even the Slytherins went out quietly and willingly. 

The girls were commenting on the fact that the Slytherins were acting decently and not as hostile as usual, even Draco Malfoy hadn't made a bad comment since the earlier incident. 

A few minutes later, the girls called the boys back in, walking out as the boys went in to change.

"Hermione, don't you thinking it's weird that the Slytherins are being a little bit  _normal_?" Ginny asked as they were out in the corridor.

"Actually, I think that it's great that they're being all quiet and not loud and pulling pranks," Hermione said. She was rather glad that she was having a sort of good time with friends even though there were Slytherins lurking around, though still a bit cautious, Hermione didn't mind that they were there as long as they didn't pull anything funny.

"Yeah, but, Hermione, they're Slytherins, you know, the evil pricks, how do you know that they aren't going to do anything bad? Hmmm?" Ginny said carefully fearing that it might upset her friend.

"I don't but I'm going to give them the benefit of the doubt, and plus, how do you know that they just want to do their jobs and not pull any pranks? Huh?" Hermione replied but knew she might regret saying that later.

"Fine, but be careful because you could get hurt," Ginny said, still wary.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Ginny, you're the best," Hermione said, grateful that it didn't turn out into an argument and that they were still friends. 

They walked back into their carriage.

Hermione looked outside, they had arrived, they were home, Hogwarts for the last and final year.


	4. Head Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day 2017 so here's two new chapters! Enjoy xx

Everyone walked into the castle chattering on about what was to come of the year.

As students arrived to the great hall, Hermione sat next to Ginny, looked around herself and smiled. She was where she was meant to be.

Hermione paid attention to the usual on goings of plans for the following year.

"I would now like to welcome to the school the new Head boy and girl. Please come to the front, " The headmistress said beaconing with her hand.

Slowly, Draco and Hermione rose from their seats. The people sitting around tables gasped and looked shocked. Hermione understood. She was a war heroine, fought bravely and thoroughly deserved it with all of her great grades, but Draco?

He was Slytherin. A Malfoy. Why the hell was he Headboy?

Hermione cautiously began to make her way to the front of the hall where the rest of the staff were all seated at the long table.

Draco and Hermione stood beside the podium where McGonagall was at as she introduced the two heads to the rest of the shocked school, listing off all important announcements that included not wandering off into the Forbidden Forest. Although, it was obviously never going to be something that anyone would listen to.

As soon as the Headmistress was finished both Heads quickly walked back to their seats.

Hermione was glad that the embarrassing start to the year was over for her and it was now time for the first years to be sent off to houses by the old Hogwarts Sorting hat.

Draco was equally as relieved to be seated and far away from the centre of attention. He had all those people that would now be constantly judging him on everything he did. Good or bad.

The other people sitting around him were still annoying the hell out of him though.

"Draco, why did the dumb McGonagall put you and that filthy Mudblood together? I feel so sorry that you're gonna have to share a living space with that know-it-all freak. Argh. I hate those stupid Griffindors. Yuck." It was Pansy. Constantly whining. "And we won't get much time together," she said in a voice she probably thought that was seductive when in reality it was just plain disgusting.

"No! I keep telling you Parkinson, no! It's never going to happen, so back the hell off," Draco said slightly too loud and a few heads around them turned to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, man, you've so got it bad from her. She's still fawning over precious little Drakie? Aww," Blaise Zabini commented from Draco's left.

"Urgh. Shut up, Blaise!" Draco hissed, "You have no idea how irritating it is to have that useless bint following me around everywhere!"

Blaise mocked hurt, "Oh, I forgot, it's absolutely awful to have girls falling at your feet all the time!"

Blaise wasn't bad looking himself though. He had his fair share of girls and could probably get anyone he wanted with his Italian heritage on his side and the classic charm of a gentleman in Slytherin. So he was fine as it was. Draco was distantly descended from Veelas, it was where he and his father received their blonde locks, good looks and titles.

_________________________________

After their little spat, the feast had come and went great portions of food and desserts that were devoured by the students after going the whole summer without the good food they were so used to. The time was spent catching up with each other and harmless bickering.

The new prefects were soon directing the rest of the students to the paintings in front of their common rooms and dorms. They made extra caution on the staircases that were constantly moving for the first years, directing them carefully through corridors. Both of the Heads were to stay exactly where they were until all of the students had cleared out the Great Hall.

As soon as the Great Hall was empty Headmistress McGonagall was joined by Draco and Hermione at the entrance. They followed McGonagall down the corridor where they stopped at a rare painting of William Shakespeare.

"Right, here you go. Through that painting is your common room and then both bedrooms. There will be instructions in there about living together and guests. It was changed slightly after the war happened. However, I trust that it will be to your liking. The password is Tatiana," Headmistress McGonagall explained. Then she sharply turned on her heel and strode off into the other direction.

Hermione looked back at the painting and smiled. William Shakespeare was a wizard. How else did he come up with potions just like that?

"Tatiana."

Draco had uttered the password to the middle aged man in the painting and stalked forward leaving Hermione behind him.

Hermione wondered why he was in such a rush. Putting aside that thought for later she stepped into the doorway and ran right into Draco's back.

"Hey! Why are you just standing there?" She exclaimed and stepped around him.

"Whoa."


	5. Home

Hermione walked at an even pace towards the carriages and climbed on board with the others. She kept her luggage by her legs and made more room for everyone else. As she was one of the first on the carriage, she was sitting very close to the strange creatures that pulled the vehicle along.

The first time she had ever been on one of the carriages, she hadn't been able to see the Thresrals before because she hadn't ever seen anyone die but now that it was after the war, she could see them with no problem. That brought back depressing memories but Hermione pushed them to the back of her mind and looked elsewhere. 

_______________________

The carriage jolted forwards as it started its journey. Draco was sitting on the end of the bench and looked up to the starry sky where the moon was glistening. Beside him sat the other Slytherin prefects and opposite him was Hermione Granger.

The muggle-born.

She stared downwards, at the space between them. Her hair fell in wavy curls around her heart-shaped face. Her shoulders were hunched over and hands were in her lap.

Earlier Draco had seen her look towards the front of the carriage sadly, as he could also see the beings that pulled along the carriage, he knew what she must have been feeling. Pain. Depression. Sadness. Emptiness.

He knew those feelings as he had been experiencing them since the war had ended. 

Now they were getting closer and closer to the castle where they would be joining the Welcome-back feast. The rest of the students would probably arrive a little later than the Heads and prefects. This year, Draco had been told that there would be less new first years joining the school as a lot of parents wanting to keep their child or children at home for a while and that some more pupils may be coming through out the rest of the year. 

_________________________________

When the carriage finally arrived at the castle, Hermione was the first off, grabbing her luggage, she took a large step and jumped off the wooden boards. She landed with a splat as the ground was muddy and she had gotten her shoes dirty. Eventually, she was going to regret it because there would be a whole lot of scrubbing to do to get the dirt off her shoes.

Hastily, Hermione helped the rest of the passengers off the carriage and then she rushed them towards the castle, even the Slytherin. She was eager to get back into her comfortable surroundings. 

Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione bustle everyone off and into the castle. She was starting to look like her old self, happy and impatient and ready to kick some ass if anyone didn't listen to what she said. 

Everyone walked into the door way, dragging their bags along. Walking into the Great Hall, they put their luggage to a side and went to sit at their tables.

"We're home," Hermione said to Ginny who sat next to her as the rest of the students started to fill in. 

"We sure are," Ginny replied. 


	6. Re-entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this is like 2 years too late whoops

 

The all walked into the castle chattering about the upcoming year.

 

As students arrived to the Great Hall, Hermione sat next to Ginny, who looked around herself and smiled. They were both where they were meant to be.

 

Hermione paid attention to the usual on goings of plans for the following year.

 

"I would now like to welcome to the school the new Head boy and girl. Please come to the front, " The headmistress said beaconing with her hand.

 

Slowly, Draco and Hermione rose from their seats. The people sitting around tables gasped and whispered. Hermione understood. She was a war heroine, fought to save the wizarding race. And.. there was Draco.

 

He was Slytherin. A  _Malfoy_ _._  How the hell was he Head boy?

 

Hermione slowly began to make her way to the front of the hall where the rest of the staff were all seated at the long table.

 

Draco and Hermione stood beside the podium where McGonagall stood. She introduced the two heads to the rest of the school body, listing off all important announcements that once again included not wandering off into the Forbidden Forest. Although, it was obviously never going to be something that anyone would listen to.

 

As soon as the Headmistress was finished both Heads quickly walked back to their seats.

 

Hermione was glad that the embarrassing start to the year was finally over and it was now time for the first years to be sent off to houses by the old Hogwarts Sorting hat.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was equally as relieved to be seated, and far away from the centre of attention. He had all those people that would now be constantly judging him on everything he did. Good or bad.

 

The people sitting around him were still getting on his nerves though.

 

"Drayyyy-coooooo, why did the dumb McGonagall just put you and that filthy Mudblood together? I feel so sorry that you're gonna have to share a living space with that know-it-all freak. I hate those stupid Gryffindors. And her hair, have you seen that, bigger and bushier than last time we saw her." It was Pansy. Constantly whining. "And we won't get much time together," she said in a voice she probably thought that was seductive but in reality it was just plain disgusting.

 

"No. I keep telling you Parkinson, no. It's never going to happen, so back off," Draco said, a few heads around them turned to their direction.

 

"Oh, man, you've so got it bad from her. She's still fawning over precious little Draco? Aww," Blaise Zabini commented from Draco's left.

 

"Eat shit, Blaise!" Draco hissed, "You have no idea how irritating it is to have that useless bint following me around wherever I go!"

 

Blaise mocked hurt, "Oh, I forgot, it's absolutely awful to have girls falling at your feet all the time!"

 

Blaise wasn't bad looking himself though. He had his fair share of girls and could probably get anyone he wanted with his Italian heritage on his side and the classic charm of a gentleman in Slytherin. So he was fine as it was. Draco was distantly descended from Veelas, it was where he and his father received their blonde locks, good looks and titles.

 

* * *

 

 

After their little spat, the feast came and went with great portions of food and desserts that were devoured by the students. The time was spent catching up with each other and harmless bickering. In Draco's case he sat quietly, not wanting to discuss his summer.

 

The new prefects were soon directing the rest of the students to the paintings in front of their common rooms and dorms. They extra care on the staircases that were constantly moving for the first years, making sure they got to the right place. Both Hermione and Draco were to stay exactly where they were until all of the students had cleared out the Great Hall.

 

As soon as the Great Hall was empty Headmistress McGonagall was joined by Draco and Hermione at the entrance. They silently followed McGonagall down the corridor and soon they stopped at a rare painting of William Shakespeare.

 

"Right, here you go. Through that painting is your common room and then both bedrooms. There will be instructions in there about living together and guests. It has changed slightly after.. the war. However, I trust that it will be to your liking. The password is Tatiana," Headmistress McGonagall explained. Then she sharply turned on her heel and walked off into the other direction.

 

Hermione looked back at the painting and smiled. William Shakespeare was a wizard. How else did he come up with potions just like that?

 

"Tatiana."

 

Draco had uttered the password to the middle aged man in the painting. He stalked forward leaving Hermione behind him.

Hermione wondered why he was in such a rush. Putting aside that thought for later she stepped into the doorway and ran right into Draco's back.

 

"Hey! Why are you just standing there?" She asked and stepped around him.

 

"Whoa."

 


	7. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still late.  
> tiny bit ooc

 

 

Hermione stood still next to Draco and looked around. She could see why he had pulled to a sudden stop.

 

It was gorgeous, the colours that were splashed around the large common room were enchanting. There were beautiful paintings and art displayed on the walls, both old and modern that complimented the two Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

 

"Merlin. Granger. Stop bloody gawking, it's just a common room," Draco said after standing still next to Granger for a minute examining the architecture around them.

 

Turning left he strode through to the wooden door decorated with a dark green tint. Swinging it open he stepped into his room where all of his suitcases were stacked near the bottom of his bed. The doubled sized bed was directly in front of the door. It was neatly covered with silk sheets that were edged with silver thread. The pillows matched exactly, the bed side table had a large unlit cream coloured candle. There were two sets of empty drawers ready to by filled opposite the bed and a dark wooden wardrobe had a long mirror that filled a single door side.

 

The extra door on the other side of the room led him to a fairly large, modern bathroom. The spacious shower was at a corner and a clubfoot bathtub was beside it. Opposite the bath was a clear glass, bowl like sink. On its right was an clean toilet; white square tiles were carefully arranged along the walls and ceiling, most likely to prevent any damage that might be done.

 

Everything was ordinary. Apart from the red tinted door parallel to his on the other side of the bathroom. It stood proud and striking against the pearl white of the room. 

 

It was the door to Granger's room. 

 

"Oh, Merlin," he murmured to himself.

 

He turned and went back to his room to unpack.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione made her way to the room that Malfoy had not gone near, she was observing and taking in all the things around her. She loved the look the the bookcase that towered above her. It was against the right wall of the common room, filled with both muggle and wizard, fiction and non-fiction books, there were two separate desks close by that held spare parchment paper, ink pots and quills. Hermione wouldn't need the ink pots or quills in private because she had brought with her enough biro pens to last a life time. Or two. 

 

She entered her personal chambers and settled in; it was exactly as interesting and great from the description a former head had told her about. Even then it exceeded her expectations. 

 

Soon enough she met up with her friends who were outside of the library all waiting for each other. 

 

"Hey, Hermione, we're just going to the Gryffindor Common Room to hang, you coming?" Ginny asked.

 

"Yeah, sure, let's go," she said.

 

The gang headed to the GCR and stayed until lunchtime when Hermione had to go to another heads and prefects meeting in a room near Headmistress McGonnagal's office. 

 

Even Malfoy turned up on time. The whole meeting didn't have anything interesting in it. It was just about who would be patrolling the corridors and when. Hermione happened to be with the head boy 4/7 days every other week, she was thankful it wasn't anymore than that.

 

The gathering ended and she made her way over to the Great Hall where lunch was half-way through, she walked in with Luna. Luna was reading Tess Of The d'Urbervilles, a muggle piece of literature that Hermione knew well herself. 

 

"Hi, Luna, mind if I sit with you?" Hermione asked as they were just through the entrance.

 

"Not at all."

 

Resting her overweight book bag against the Ravenclaw bench, Hermione sat and picked up a sandwich and looked over towards the Slytherins opposite. Unconsciously, she scanned the long table until her eyes rested on Malfoy. He was talking animatedly to a fellow Slytherin while taking a bite out of a vibrant red apple. 

 

The remainder of lunchtime was spent talking to Luna about the book she was reading and how she was getting on without her father. She and Luna had gotten on better in the aftermath of the war, she previously thought that Luna was a bit airy but now Hermione had more respect in her and they became good friends, but they never really got round to talking about the recently deceased Lovegood.

 

"Oh, it's going okay so far. I've sort of inherited The Quibbler but I have decided not to publish anything until it's the Christmas or Summer break, I'd have more time to focus on it. I just don't really have the time to share, between school work, prefects duties and home work," Luna replied while picking at a scone.

 

"That sounds good, how are you dealing with it?" Hermione asked, wanting to know whether she was moving on and getting better or.. simply not.

 

"It's fine, I think I can do okay without much trouble. I think the classes won't be too hard, it seems that the teachers might go a bit easier on us."

 

It was true. Some of the teachers already had enough to cope with, the rest of the school and the addition of another separate year group. Also after the war, professors, parents and most people were recovering still and the staff of Hogwarts had been put through enough. 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon lunch ended and Hermione went back to the Heads Common Room where she found Malfoy with the friend he was talking to earlier in the Great Hall. Hermione walked through the entrance quietly, not wanting to interupt but then a voice suddenly called out.

 

"Granger! Have we been introduced properly? I'm the handsome devil you saw with Draco a while ago!" Malfoy's friend said.

 

Hermione stood rooted to the spot as she stammered out, "Oh.. Um..."

 

"Well, never mind, I'm Blaise Zabini. So glad we can talk, hope Draco hasn't been too much of an arse already."

 

Blaise jumped up from his seat on the couch and took a few steps toward where Hermione was still. He slung an arm over her shoulders and directed her to the couch.

  

"Zabini, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Malfoy said after watching his friend make a spectacle of himself, and insult him.

 

"I'm just showing kindness to the head girl, and house unity!" Blaise squeezed her shoulder lightly to put emphasis on what he was saying.

 

"Zabini, let her go, you're being too overbearing," Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

 

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I was just going to my room for a bit," Hermione said, still at a loss for what to do.

 

"No, stay, we'd love for you to sait with us for a while, do whatever you have to do later. Right Draco?" 

 

"But-" she protested

 

"Sure," said Draco.

 

"Okay. Okay, fine, I'll stay, not for long though," Hermione finally decided, seeing as there wasn't much she could do about trying to get out of it anyway. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next hour was spent passing around a bottle of scotch whisky that Malfoy had happened to have in his room.

 

Blaise giggled as he said, "I remember that time when Draco and I were about 10 and we were in my house and he was throwing pebbles at my mother's roses and she saw him and got really mad and by Merlin! Mommy spanked Drake right over her knee!" His eyes began to water and was now pointing at the Head boy. Malfoy just laughed at the memory, he  remembered exactly how embarrassing it was. 

 

They each took turns telling silly tales going around and around.

 

Everything was as sensible as it could be with whisky involved until Blaise slapped a hand on his thigh and said, "Right. Time for a little Truth or Dare."

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Games and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also very late

"Okay, here we go! Draco. Truth or dare. Don't look at me like that, you had this coming and you knew that," Blaise said trying to keep his face serious but was failing miserably.

 

"..Truth," Draco said hesitantly.

 

"Hmm.. Draco, let's see... Can you name all the ladies you have ever slept with?" he said and then looked over to Hermione and saw that her cheeks had a flushed slightly, "Hermione, what do you think?"

 

She cleared her throat and made a hiccuping noise, "I don't have an opinion. Now pass over that bottle you've got."

 

Draco was uncertain that she should be having any more wine, it was clear she was a lightweight and would wake up with a hangover in the morning.

 

"Draco, aren't you gonna answer the question?" Blaise asked.

 

"I've just been with Pansy, that's it. We went out for a short while but I then ended it, it wasn't working out and we're still friends," he said trying to be delicate.

 

Blaise lifted an eyebrow,"Well, okay then." He stood up and brushed the non existent dust off his lap and said, "I'll be on my leave then, don't want to be caught with the Head Boy and Girl drinking. The horror." He made his way to the entrance.

 

"Merlin, Blaise, why do you have to be so melodramatic," Draco muttered without Hermione hearing, she was to sleepy to comprehend very much. "See you tomorrow," he said.

 

Draco got up from where he was sitting and stepped over to Hermione, who was drowsy and had her eyes half closed; he helped her up, wrapping his arm around her waist leading her to the maroon tinted door. She hmm'd quietly but cooperatively made feeble steps climbing up the stairs.

 

Draco carefully closed the door behind him, which was surprisingly unwarded and put her into bed, removing her shoes and laying the thick quilt over her body. She was still quietly muttering something under her breath as he opened the door to the bathroom to look for some muggle aspirin pills he kept there. He always thought that they were more useful and portable. They wouldn't have the same strong effect as a Hangover Potion or Pepper up Potion would but it worked well enough.

 

He set two pills and a glass of water with a status charm to stop it going stale on Hermione's bed-side table. Going through the bathroom he finally got back to his own room and settled in for the night, still listening to her breathing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione woke up the next day unsure of how she got to bed or what time it was, but the sun was shining in brightly at the top of the sky. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. She was coming around to remembering what happened the night before, and regretting it. Imagining that it was quite late she lifted the duvet from her head and discovered the little surprise next to her.

 

She looked at it squinting and decided it must have been Malfoy or Zabini since they were the only ones that had been in the common room last night.

 

She checked the time and jumped up from her bed. It was 12:43! She had missed half the school day.

 

"Jesus Christ," she groaned, and sat back down on the edge of her bed. She took the pills and sipped on the water. 

 

She saw that she was still wearing the clothes from last night and swore. Hermione sighed and began rushing around her room, getting ready for what was left of the day. She hated skipping, but would have to make up for classes later.  

 

Ungracefully she went down the four little stairs she then noticed Malfoy lounging on one of the sofas in the middle of the room reading The Daily Prophet. He casually look up and said, "Granger. You're up, hope you're feeling okay. I left something on your bedside."

 

Still squinting a bit from sleepiness she asked, "That was you?"

 

He humored her and replied, "Yes, I'm guessing you didn't take them if you were suspicious. Also no need to be in this state, I told your professors that you weren't feeling very well and was sleeping it off."

 

Relief flooded through her and then she asked curiously, "Why did you do that? And I did actually. Take them, I mean. Gets to the point where I stop questioning things sometimes."

 

"Really? Didn't think that was possible," he went back to his book and ignored her and her question.

 

* * *

 

 

By dinner time she had gone back to the classes she missed and gotten the notes and homework. Her friends had been worried where she'd been because it wasn't in her normal for her to skip any classes at all, she loved school too much. 

 

She got up from her seat after finishing a quiet meal and said goodnight to her friends before heading back to the Head students quarters. As she entered through the painting to the common room she saw Malfoy crossed-legged by the fire clutching a letter. He ran a hand through his hair but didn't look up to her, either he didn't notice her or he didn't want to. 

 

"Malfoy? You alright?" she asked pausing in her step.

 

"What? Yes, I'm fine," he got up from his place and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him. Hermione watched watched but chose to go to her own room rather than disturb him. She'd ask later or something. 

 

She put down her school bag and changed out of her uniform. Picking out her Charms textbook from her bag she settled in, reading over the chapter she would need for homework. She spent the evening in her pajamas finishing homework and preparing for the next days classes. It was calm and familiar.

 

She settled into bed hours later and began to feel herself drift off. Somewhere between sleep and consciousness she started to hear yelling.

 

Jerking awake she found herself alert and picked up her wand from her bedside table. The noise was coming from Malfoy's room.

 

She raced through the bathroom until reaching the door between their rooms. 

 

Knocking loudly on his door she called out, "Malfoy! Are you okay? What's going on? Malfoy?"

 

Getting more anxious since all she could hear was his crying out, she warned, "I'm coming in!"

 

Throwing open the door she saw that he was alone but was having a nightmare. He was thrashing around and crying out.

 

"Malfoy!" she approached quickly, not wanting to get too close but still worried. "Draco!"

 

Putting her hand on his shoulder, she tried to shake him but keeping at arms reach away. He flinched and sat up, with wild eyes he look her over. 

 

"Malfoy, it's okay. It's me, Granger," she said, attempting to be reassuring.

 

"Wh- But.. m-my mother.. she.. I- I don't..." he stammered out. He took a deep breath said, "What are you doing here? Did anything happen?"

 

"It's okay, Malfoy. Noting happened, just go back to sleep."

 

"No, I can't, it's fine."

 

"All right, just relax. I'll go get you a glass of water."

 

* * *

 

 

He sank back into the bed, leaning against throw pillows sitting up. He didn't want to talk about it, it was too soon. The letter only came today and he still wasn't sure about the fate of his father. He wanted his father to rot in a cell deep within Azkaban but he also wanted to be around his father. To have someone to be there for him, but he knew that he was grown up now, past the age of 17 and could handle life without his the aid of parents.

 

It was just a little voice in the back of his mind telling him it was his father, his role model in life, but her knew Lucius was no role model. He was an awful man who had committed worse crimes than himself. Lucius Malfoy would not be the man Draco would want as a father.

 

Granger returned with a glass full, looking warily at him. 

 

"I'm not hysterical anymore, Granger, no need to tread on ice," he said vaguely amused.

 

"Oh, okay. If you're well then I'll be going back to sleep. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, Granger. And thanks."

 

She turned back around and smiled a little, "You're welcome."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop em kudos if u think this is worthy


End file.
